Harry Potter and the Isle of Cyprus
by Conga Drummer
Summary: After a death eater attack on the Minister of Magic, workers are temporarily moved to Cyprus, an island in the Mediterranean. But many problems are faced in the future. Ron is Interim Minister of Magic. Harry is a famous Auror. Hermione is a teacher a
1. Harry Potter and the Isle of Cyprus: Pro...

Harry Potter and the Island of Cyprus

Harry Potter and the Isle of Cyprus 

**_ _**

Author's Notes: This is my newest story.PLEASE R/R!There are many more chapters to come, so stay tuned! Disclaimer: None of the characters or settings from the Harry Potter books belongs to me.

Prologue 

The famous Auror, Harry Potter, waited outside the Minister of Magic's door.Cornelious Fudge, the Minister, was currently in danger, little did he know.Aurors Arabella Figg and Mundugus Fletcher had uncovered a sinister plot to attack the British Ministry of Magic.Undercover Death Eaters actually had positions in the Ministry as Harry waited.The Auror only wished that Fudge believed him.

"Who is at the door again?" asked Cornelious Fudge to his secretary.

While shuffling papers, she answered in a monotone, "Harry Potter, sir."  
"Lunatic boy," commented Fudge scornfully.He had never wanted to admit that Harry and Albus Dumbledore were correct and that, in fact, Voldemort had returned."Send him in," the Minister said with a wave of his hand.The door swung open.

"Minister, I have important news for you," said Harry urgently.

"Yes?" said Fudge with a false look of interest.

"You are going to find this a trifle hard to believe, but it is true.The entire Ministry is in danger.As we speak Luscious Malfoy and-" he was cut off by Fudge.

"Calm yourself!You may have had lessons from Alastor Moody, but there is no reason to be paranoid!" replied Fudge.That moment, the door burst open with two cloaked and masked figures standing outside in the hallway.

At that very moment, Hermione, now Mrs. Weasly, stood at the exit from the Great Hall of, seeing students onto the Hogwarts Express.The Transfiguration teacher and Head of House for Gryffindor had just witnessed her house win the cup _again_.Gryffindor had won the House Cup for all of the three years Hermione had taught.

"Quick, something has happened at the Ministry!" shouted Minerva McGonall, the new Headmistreess.

"What?" replied Hermione, surprised.

"Just come," answered McGonall. Hermione followed.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" cried one of the figures, wand pointed at Cornelious Fudge."_Stupefy!"_ said Harry, wand aimed at the first figure."Minister, duck!They're death eaters!"

The Minister of Magic dove under his desk, but the green flash of light caught him in the foot.With the first Death Eater knocked out, Harry stunned the second one.He spoke to Cornelious Fudge's secretary."Go get Mundugus and bring him up here.He should be downstairs.

Harry gathered the death eater's wands and wrote a letter to headmistress McGonall at Hogwarts.Then he borrowed the Minister's owl and sent it.

"Hermione, the Minister of Magic is dead," said McGonall.Hermione gasped.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Two death eaters broke into his office at the Ministry somehow.Luckily, Potter was meeting with him and caught the two attackers," answered Minerva."Harry suggests that we use Ron as interim Minister.He is head of his department and very capable.Also, currently there is no Junior Minister.Could you talk to your husband about this?"

"Sure," replied Hermione, "no problem.I'll send an owl today."

"Excellent," said Minerva McGonall."Oh, and congratulations on winning the House Cup again!"

"Thanks, but it's the students you should congratulate," said Hermione.She wrote her owl later.Ron accepted the duty of Interim British Minister of Magic a day later.__


	2. Harry Potter and the Isle of Cyprus: Par...

Harry Potter and the Isle of Cyprus

Harry Potter and the Isle of Cyprus 

** **

**Author's Notes:** The prologue wasn't _great_, but it was sort of an introduction.I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

** **

**Disclaimer:** See the Prologue.

Chapter 1 

"I don't believe this," said a very shocked Percy Weasly."They opt for that procrastinating little boy instead of a more experienced, rule-abiding wizards!"Percy looked more than a little angry.

"Who, like yourself?" remarked Fred with a chuckle.

"Oh, it's an absolute shame you aren't the interim Minister of Magic, Mr. Supreme Head Boy," commented George with a grin."At least I don't play jokes and have fun for a living!" shouted Percy, sounding childish.Fred and George were very successful inventors, and had a contract with Zonko's.They made quite a bit of money creating funny pranks, like their famous Canary Creams of old.

"Hey, we never dissed your job, did we?" said George, looking a little more serious.

"We were just having a little fun, Perce.Lighten up," remarked Fred.

Bill entered the Burrow's kitchen and summoned a banana."They've got a point, Percy.You should be happy your younger brother is so successful," said the eldest Weasly boy."You are too," he quickly added."It's not like he's permanent Minster anyway, and you hold a powerful position.I'm sure Ron would be more than happy to accept a little advice from someone with a more experience."

"Well, he should be," said a snobby Percy."But why didn't they want _me_?" he whined.Charlie walked in that instant.

"Maybe it was because you were close to Fudge, and they wanted someone from a new school of thought," suggested Charlie."I'd end this conversation now before Ron and Hermione get here," he said.A murmur of agreement followed. 

Just then, Ron and Hermione Weasly apparated into the living room.Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Percy walked over to greet them.

Percy said hello to Ron, but found it difficult not to be very angry with his younger brother.

"Anything wrong, Percy?" asked Ron in a friendly manner.

"Nothing.Nothing at all," answered Percy distantly with a sigh.

The two death eaters that had attacked Cornelious Fudge a day ago lay unconscious. 

"Stunned 'em pretty good," remarked Mundugus Fletcher."They're still out cold."

"I never thought for _one minute_ that Luscious Malfoy was back on our side," remarked Arabella Figg."He always was messing with the Dark Arts."

"Well, they'll both be off to Azkaban for a while.At least there will be no more attacks from these two.I used to go to Hogwarts with both of their sons.Vincent Crabbe and Draco Malfoy.What a bunch of gits they were, and _still are_.You have to feel bad for them with the upbringing they've had, though.Could have been different," said Harry, thoughtfully.Arabella changed the subject.

"We should really tell Dumbledore.Though retired as Headmaster and _very _old, he's still one of the most formidable wizards out there," she suggested.

"Yeah," said Harry."But I have to go visit our new Interim Minister of Magic.You two will have to go."

"Alright, but you be careful.If Voldemort is aware you stopped those death eaters, there could be trouble," said Mundugus, warningly.

"I'll be fine, really," assured Harry."See you later!" Harry said as he apparated to the Burrow.

"I hope he'll be fine," worried Arabella.

"I think I'll cover him, just in case," whispered Mundugus Fletcher to himself and decided to apparate close to where Harry would be.He appeared instantly at a street near the Weasly's house.

"So how have things been going at your new place, Ron?I hear it's pretty nice," inquired Charlie.

"Oh, everything's been great.It's a great house, and there's plenty of tree cover so you can fly there without Muggles seeing you, but there aren't many in that neighborhood," answered Ron enthusiastically, glad to be the center of attention for once.

"How's Hogwarts, Hermione?You must be doing a great job as a teacher," said a very ecstatic Ginny Weasly.

"Thanks, Ginny!It's great over there, loads of improvements and new paintings.You'll be excited to know that Gryffindor's won the House Cup for the three years I've been Head of House," answered Hermione."How's your café doing?" asked Hermione.

Ginny chuckled a bit and answered, "Great, since Mum and Dad now visit for lunch nearly every day.I was surprised my brothers visit so much."

"Well, we all are very nice and caring guys, except Percy who likes work more than the rest of us," remarked George with a grin.Everyone laughed to some degree, but Percy didn't seem to find it amusing.

"I take my job very seriously, that's all," he said, looking on the verge of hitting the George.

"He was just kidding, Perce.We all know there's a great guy deep down in you… somewhere," Fred said with large smile.Again, the room was filled with small chuckles.

"You have the nerve to-" Percy began, but was cut off by Arthur.

"Now Percy, we know it was just a joke," Arthur Weasly said.At that moment, Harry Potter apparated into the kitchen and entered the living room to join the conversation and greet his friends.

He hugged Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, and the rest of them greeted him enthusiasticly.But the most excited of all was Percy.

"I hear you caught those two death eaters in their tracks!" he said, and continued to bombard Harry with all kinds of questions until Ron stepped in.

"Percy, will you stop that!I'm sure he's had enough of that for a whole year by now," Ron said.Harry continued to chat with the Weaslys for quite a while.

"I'm going to go get a glass of water," Ron announced."You want a glass two, honey?" he asked Hermione with a smile.

"No thanks, Ron, I'm fine," she answered.

It was then Harry realized how weird it was talking to your two best friends that were married.Harry continued talking, and eventually, he found himself flirting with Ginny a little.

"Sure, I'd love to come visit your café!" he said."I've been meaning to drop by, but I've been busy as an auror."

"That would be great!" said Ginny, obviously flattered.

"Meaning he'd love to come flirt some more, he's been wanting to for a while," said Fred with a grin and a laugh.Everyone was enjoying himself or herself, having a good time with family and their friend, but Harry noticed something rather disturbing.A masked figure lay partially protected from view in the surrounding trees of the Burrow.

"Could I be excused for just a second?" asked Harry nervously."There's something I have to take care of."He left for the woods.

"I wonder where he's going?" asked a curious Ron Weasly to himself.Harry was approaching the masked figure from the side, silently.From out of nowhere, another figure burst from a completely different part of the woods.

"_Avada Ke-"_ the figure was saying the incantation for the killing curse, but Harry stopped him.

"_Stupefy!_" he shouted, and the masked figure fell to the ground.Harry Potter had completely forgotten about the other one, and he was not where he had been seconds ago.

_"Crucio!"_ he shouted, and Harry immediately felt pain.The cruciatous curse was truly horrible. "So, I have the famous Harry Potter in pain, do I not?The Dark Lord has wanted you dead since your birth, and recent events have just increased his desire for you dying.I will be greatly appreciated for the killing of our enemy, Harry Potter!" the death eater said extremely cruelly.He then laughed evilly.

"NO YOU DON'T, BUDDY!" screamed a male voice from behind Harry."_Stupefy!"_ came out of his mouth, right as the death eater stunned Harry, knowing what would happen.

The night was pitch black, and crickets chirped away when Harry woke up."I'm _really _gettingtoo old for this," remarked Mundugus Fletcher with a grin.The Weaslys and he were standing over him, looking amazingly worried, when he came to.

"He must have been quite a powerful dark wizard, we couldn't get you back for three hours!" said Ron.

"Yeah," Harry said in agreement."I just know that absolutely _no one _is safe at the Ministry any more."

**Author's Notes:** That was sort of long for me.I usually write chapters about two thirds or one half of that length.One sort of funny thing that I feel compelled to add here for some reason is that Microsoft Word thought Arabella should be Arab Ella.I just find that kind of funny.Next chapter will probably be up soon, and will probably be around this length.I like this length for my chapters, so I think I will use it for a while.I read it, and it seemed sort of rushed and not very descriptive.The only thing is that the first few chapters are sort of used to get the plot underway, and I was on a ton of sugar when this was written.


	3. Harry Potter and the Isle of Cyprus: Par...

Harry Potter and the Isle of Cyprus

Harry Potter and the Isle of Cyprus

Author's Notes: See End.

_Disclaimer_: See Prologue

Chapter 2 

'Whoa, this is really weird,' thought Ronald Weasly, the Interim British Minister of Magic, as he sat down to have a meeting with several Ministry officials and aurors, including his older brother Percy.'I can't believe this.'

"Let's get this meeting started.I don't want to bore you.I want this to be quick and easy," said Ron."So the issue we have to talk about is: Protection of Ministry officials.Anyone have any suggestions?" he inquired.

"I believe there is no threat, and the recent attack-" began Percy, head of the International Magic Cooperation Department.Harry cut him off.

"The recent _attacks_, Percy," Harry corrected.

Looking flustered, Percy Weasly continued."I believe the recent _attacks _are the result of disgruntled supporters of You-Know-Who that were frustrated by his downfall over fifteen years ago. He has never really come back, so-" Percy was cut off again.

"Hey, denial isn't getting you anywhere, Mr. Weasly.Voldemort has been back for years.You can't fight if you're too scared to admit the truth," said Mundugus Fletcher.Most people in the room flinched at the Dark Lord's name.

"Now look here, Fletcher," commented Percy, looking disgusted at the name."He's never been back.This has all been rubbish.You can be in a league with Moody if you want, but You-Know-Who has never come back."

"Now, Weasly, you just don't want to believe it.You stick it, 'cause he's been back for years.These random disappearing people are random?I can't believe you're thinking this!You'll have a snowball's chance in –" shouted Mundugus.He was obviously furious with Percy. 

Luckily, Arabella was there to settle things."Mundugus, please calm down.And Percy, he does have a point.We're not trying to insult you, but Voldemort _is_ back.We can put up a very good fight if you accept this fact."

"Fine.I'll fight against the attackers.But I'll never believe that You-Know-Who is back unless I see him," responded Percy, with a face red as an apple in anger.

Harry looked very grim through all of this."Unfortunately, you may."

A café in Hogsmeade received unusually good business on that very day.The owner thought it had something to do with her family, whom had each purchased enough food and drink for three people each.Ginny Weasly, who had become very beautiful over the years, walked over to six Weaslys sitting at a booth."So, six _more_ butterbeers?" she said.

"Yes, please," said a very polite Arthur Weasly."After that, we'd appreciate it if a certain café owner named Ginny would sit with us."He let a rather large grin cross his face.

"Sure!" answered Ginny with a smile.Any excuse for taking a break from work was a good one for her.

After much discussion, the meeting in the Ministry was nearing an end."So we're going to relocate all the Ministry workers temporarily?" asked Percy."Where?"

"Well, I was thinking Cyprus," said Ron."There are many magical landmarks and wizards there.They're not as many Muggles there as in Britain.Plus there's a nice view and weather there," he remarked with a smile.

"Well, I guess it's decided," said Percy, in conclusion.

Later that day, Percy, Ron, and Harry joined the six stuffed Weaslys at Ginny's café.They talked and talked, enjoying themselves.But evil things were happening elsewhere…

The Dark Mark burned like a fiery inferno on Severus Snape's arm.The spy apparated to Voldemort's side.Soon, other people appeared there out of thin air."What is requested of us, my master?" asked Snape.

"What I would like of _you_, Severus is a very important task.You are ordered to kill Harry Potter.He is currently at a café in Hogsmeade, enjoying himself with the Weaslys.If you are lucky, you and Goyle can kill him and a few other Weaslys," said Voldemort.The Dark Lord's goal was to kill Harry Potter, in any way or another.

"Yes, master," answered Snape."I will attend to this task at once."He disappeared and ended up outside a café in Hogsmead with Goyle.

"Hey, we'll get a good shot at that Potter –" started Goyle, but was suddenly interrupted.

_"Stupefy!"_ said Snape.Goyle fell to the ground in a stunned state.Snape rushed inside the café.

He reached Harry and the Weaslys."I have something _very_ important to tell you," the valued spy began.

Four death eaters appeared in Hogsmeade behind a small building, immediately noticing a stunned Goyle.After returning him to consciousness, they proceeded with him inside the building, and found Severus Snape talking urgently with Harry and the Weaslys. 

"Go!" he shouted at them."I'll hold them off!"

"No.I'm in this with you," said Harry.

"Same here!" agreed Ron.

"I'd never hide while my family and friend fought!" said Fred.

"Agreed," George voiced.Soon, all the boys were fighting.Ginny, Arthur, and Molly left to find help.

_"Stupefy!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_"Crucio!"_

_"Imperio!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!!!"_

_Spells were cast from both sides frantically.Ron thought the Imperious curse had glanced Harry, but didn't really think so. "Duck, Ron!" warned Bill.Ron dove, and a blast of green light missed him.Percy Weasly found himself under the Cruciatus Curse.He fell to the floor, writhing in agony, as a death eater laughed._

"Get him out of here!" commanded Charlie.Bill started to levitate toward the back exit.

"_STUPEFY!" shouted Fred, and the death eater torturing Percy fell to the ground in an unconscious state. _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_The remaining three death eaters unleashed the killing curse on two Weaslys and Harry Potter.The curse missed Ron and Charlie.Harry ducked and took up a prone position on the floor._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" Harry yelled._

_Author's Notes: I hope you like that chapter.Next one's coming soon.Thanks to CVS Vandal for helpful advice and thanks to everyone who reviewed.Please R/R!_

__


	4. Harry Potter and the Isle of Cyprus: Par...

Harry Potter and the Isle of Cyprus

Harry Potter and the Isle of Cyprus 

** **

_A/n:_ Chapter 3 is up!In this chapter we (finally) see Dumbledore, Ginny is caught in a tough spot, the Weaslys (Charlie's got SKILLZ!) and Harry fight off the baddies, and we (finally) see Padfoot and Moony's Isle of Cyprus debut!

_Disclaimer_: See Prologue.

Chapter 3 

_ _

_ _

"Hello, Albus!" greeted Arabella Fig brightly.

"Hi, Arabella," Dumbeldore said.Then, cryptically, he added, "Dark times have befallen us once again."

'Yes, that's what I'm here to talk to you about.There have been numerous attacks on the Ministry and others.I was wondering if you had any…" Arabella paused."Advice on how to handle this?"

Dumbeldore sat back and looked at her through his half moon glasses."I cannot give advice on how better to handle this.In my old age, well over 150, I am leaving the thinking to the new generation of thinkers.And I have to say, that my time to leave draws nearer."

Arabella saddened and was on the verge of tears then and there."But- you don't mean-"

"Yes, I do mean that," he answered with a hint of sadness.He continued."As I once told a young Harry Potter in first year, to the organized mind, death is only the next great adventure."

Ginny Weasly ran around a corner in Hogsmeade, armed with her wand."Who am I going to find for help?" she asked herself."I'll get an emergency owl."She ran full speed down the streets, drawing quite a few curious glances."Death eaters are at my café!Don't go there!" she would say in warning.No one really believed her.She reached the owl post office to borrow an express owl. 

Dropping a few knuts in the bin and reaching for a snowy colored owl, she wondered who she should send it to."Dumbledore!" she said quietly, and quickly scribbled a note franticly.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_ _

_The village of Hogsmeade is currently under death eater attack, and I am urgently requesting assistance.I, Harry, the rest of my family, and Professor Snape are trying to hold them back, but more are apparating here!Please contact some more aurors; the death eaters are arriving in large numbers!The whole village is in very grave danger.I am sorry I could not contact you under better circumstances._

__

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny Weasly_

_ _

"There," she said with finality, and sent the owl to the former Hogwarts Headmaster.Replacing a quill with a wand in her left hand, she hurried out of the owl post office to help her brothers fight.She opened the door and broke into a run once again.

Rounding the corner she passed on the way to her destination, five figures appeared from nowhere."Everybody, RUN!They're death eaters!I'll hold them off," Ginny cried, and the whole block burst into chaos.Most people ran, but a very few stayed.

While blocking hexes, Ginny said, "Why are you three still here?!"

They pulled their hoods down, revealing their face.The first said, "We're aurors- I'll explain later."Several shots of _Avada Kedavra_ missed the four fighters, and they slowly worked their way towards a cleared, less populated area of Hogsmeade.

Just about ten minutes into the battle, several soft popping noises were heard.Five more death eaters had just joined the fight, cornering Ginny and the three aurors in a Hogsmeade plaza, as steadily more dangerous curses and hexes flew from both sides.

Arabella was crying softly.Though he was probably not dead, Albus Dumbledore slept.She couldn't help but think the worst.A snowy owl flew in through the window.She opened it, and read it, even though it was addressed to Dumbledore.

"Oh my god…" she said, holding back a scream of agony.It seemed like everything was taking a turn for the worst.The Minister of Magic was dead.An attempt had been made at the Interim Minister's life.Dumbledore would die within the month of old age.Last, Harry and all the Weaslys could be dead along with hundreds of bystanders.Nothing could be more terrible.

Harry had used Avada Kedavra.The Weaslys stood shocked, until Ron intervened."Guys, Harry was under _Imperio_!They wanted to get him in some trouble!I thought that it hit him earlier, but wasn't sure.Now I am, though, because, I know he wouldn't resort to dark magic such as that."Relieved, the Weaslys continued fighting.

Spells flew, and both sides tired.The death eaters receded back to the far end of the café.They had started to just defend, and stopped attacking for the most part.

"On, three, stun the one on the left!" said Harry.A tired death eater would most definitely not block a stunning spell from seven powerful wizards.

"One!" Harry cried.The good guys readied their wands.

"Two!" said Harry.The spell was about to be cast.

"THREE!"A death eater fell to the ground, stunned.The process was repeated on all three, leaving the seven wizards in a café, alone. 

__

_ _

__Arabella Figg ran out the door of Dumbledore's quaint home to fetch Mundugus, and a few other aurors, who were meeting in a small, inconspicuous, shack.She ran in.

"Quick, hold onto me while I apparate to Hogsmeade!" she shouted, and all ten aurors followed instructions.They appeared in the busy streets of Hogsmeade.

All the death eaters had been sent to Azkaban via apparation, and the seven wizards left to go find Ginny.They ran out onto the streets, and immediately spotted the battle that was taking place in a plaza four blocks down.

"This way," Harry whispered with a hand gesture.The Weaslys followed.

Arabella, Mundugus, and the other nine aurors walked slowly down the deserted streets of Hogsmeade.People were crammed inside the shops like cheap, over-packed sardines.Mundugus spotted Harry and the Weaslys on the opposite street that approached the plaza.The aurors, dressed in white cloaks, approached the scene.They spotted Harry and the Weaslys opposite to them, and gave Harry a signal to wait.

"Pick your target and stun him!If we're lucky, we'll get them all," said Mundugus in a hushed voice.Several death eaters entered a stunned state, and the rest were alerted of the aurors' presence.

While death eaters fiercely fought the aurors, Harry and the Weaslys chased them down the street, stunning most.Only one was conscious afterwards, and Percy knocked him unconscious.Cheers erupted from the small shops, as the battle had been won.

The three aurors that had assisted Ginny finally introduced themselves.

"Hello, my name is Robert Williams," said the first one, a tall man, slightly older than Harry and Ron.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca, his sister," voiced the woman next to him.She was tall also, and outgoing.

"And I am Nereus- long time friend," said the last with a grin, who looked much wiser than his young age.

About then, two figures came walking over a hill.

"I told you there would be trouble, Moony," said the first in an "I told you so" kind of voice.

"How was I supposed to know you weren't just guessing, Sirius?" added the second voice.The two figures approached the plaza to greet their friends.

"Hi, Harry!" said Padfoot.

"Hey, Sirius," answered Harry with a grin. "Hi Remus.What've you two been doing?We took on about twenty death eaters without you guys."

Sirius wore a cocky grin and said, "Well, Moony and I were just battling about forty death eaters single handedly when- OOF" Remus had elbowed him in the chest.

"Actually, it's more like we were _looking for_ about forty death eaters to battle single handedly," interjected Remus Lupin.

"We could have taken that scum here, Moony," said Sirius.

Remus grinned."Yeah, but in our old age, we should leave all that up to these younger folks."

Ron didn't smile anymore."We may need all the help you can give us and more if we want to get through this alive."

_Author's Notes_:Hey, who'd you like that?I know Dumbledore saying he's going to die is a pretty sad thing to happen, but was it a good chapter?PLEASE REVIEW!Actually, this chapter was going to be a Star Wars rip-off, but then I realized what happened and changed it.Dumbledore's death was going to be exactly like Yoda's, and I sort of pictured the Aurors battling the death eaters through the streets of Hogsmeade like the Naboo Defence Force guys battling the bad dudes through the streets of Theed.By the way, those three original characters will have sort of medium and sometimes-important roles, and will be described better as the story goes on.If any of them becomes a Mary Sue or Gary Stu, then they automatically are going to be taken out of the story; I don't want to have Mary Sues or Gary Stus polluting my fic, it's just not good.But you're guaranteed that if they become that way, they're gone.Also, if you want me to do romance in this fic later on, say so in a review or something.If there's any stuff you'd like to see written in the story, just tell me in a review.


	5. Harry Potter and the Isle of Cyprus: Par...

Harry Potter and the Isle of Cyprus

Harry Potter and the Isle of Cyprus 

** **

_Author's Notes:_In this chapter: We learn more about those three aurors, Sirius and Remus chill with everyone else, we find out what happened to Snape (I forgot about him in Chapter 1- sorry Snape fans!), we see some Hermione (again- sorry I forgot about her), and we leave for Cyprus!Sorry, but it's mostly everyone hanging out at the Three Broomsticks.

_Disclaimer_: See Prologue.

Chapter 4 

Severus Snape sat under an inconspicuous bush that lay about a mile from Hogsmeade.In a dead run, he made it there in about eight minutes.From then, he had been watching for more death eater activity. 

'I left towards the probable end of the fight, I hope they're not deserted by me,' were his thoughts.Severus Snape may be a mean teacher.He may dislike the Potters, Sirius, Remus, and the Weaslys.But he didn't desert anybody for anything.

"So basically, you were out looking for trouble," concluded Robert.The Three Broomsticks was particularly empty that night; the Weaslys, Harry, Arabella, Mundugus, Sirius, Remus, and our other auror friends had the place to themselves.

Remus smiled."That's about right.It usually finds Sirius though."

Sirius grinned wide and sat back in his chair."Well, I _do_ have a knack for getting out of it."

At the other end of the table, Ginny asked Rebecca, "You were at Hogwarts one year older than me!"

She answered, "Yeah, in Ravenclaw.I wasn't a great student, though; I was just good at DADA.But I did have a little Quidditch talent- chaser."

Harry said, "Same here.Got top marks in DADA, wish I could've done better in potions and some other subjects.I was Gryffindor seeker.I think I remember playing you're team- yeah."

Sirius smirked and punched Harry in the arm playfully."Don't kid yourself; you were Head Boy!"

Harry blushed slightly at Sirius' remark."Anyway, didn't you score eighty points in that one game I bailed on that attempted Wronski Feint?"

Ron put in his two cents."He was probably too busy staring at Cho Chang to pull off-" Harry looked quite embarrassed.

"Shut up, Ron," he interrupted."She was just," Harry paused."A crush.That's all."Rebecca looked like she was about to crack up in laughter at the two boys' argument."Remember when you had a thing for Fleur Delacour?"Ron blushed quite a bit at this comment.

Hermione was very amused also."Come on, guys, stop arguing," she said in between laughs."Harry, you _did_ like Cho, and Ron you did make a fool of yourself asking Fleur out."

Harry was glad about Hermione's intervention."Settled."

Ron looked relieved also."Fine, I don't want to argue either."Rebecca and Hermione were still laughing at Harry and Ron's argument.

Between laughs, the auror said, "So you like Cho Chang?"

Harry was a little annoyed."No, I _liked_ her.Not now," he sipped his butterbeer a little."Not anymore."

Fred patted Harry on the back and smiled."Don't worry, we all have had similar experiences.Except I never got turned down that _nice_ before…"

Bill suddenly became interested in the conversation."Who turned down a ladies man like Harry Potter?" he said playfully.

Hermione quickly informed Bill of what happened."And so then, in his sixth year, he finally built up the courage to ask her out again.And she turned him down, extremely nice.It was amazing.If she was going to be so nice, it's weird she didn't say yes."

"Well some lucky things _do_ happen," added Rebecca, looking thoughtful.

Ron elbowed Harry and whispered, "I think she's got a thing for you," with a grin.

Harry shrugged it off."Nah," he replied.

Charlie was having a discussion with Nereusabout the Dragons from Romania, and Percy was sitting in his chair looking very lonely.The third eldest Weasly boy sat back in his chair, drowning his sorrows in butterbeer. (A/N: and btw, if butterbeer is alcoholic, which I don't really think so, but if it is or not, dealing with your feelings by drinking is _not_ the way to handle things.Sorry, back to the story.) 

Bill, sitting next to his younger brother, said, "Perce, anything wrong?You seem pretty sad."

Percy shrugged it off."Nothing, Bill.Just want to keep to myself, that's all."

"Fine.I'll leave you alone, Percy," responded Bill.

"Ok, so let me get this straight.You," Rebecca looked at Ron, "actually said to her face," she then looked at Hermione, "that she was a girl?"Ron went rather red.

"Well, yeah, but I was pretty stupid then," responded Ron.

"Yeah, you were, Ron," said Hermione with a grin.

"I'd have to agree- Hey!You're not supposed to agree with me!" he said with a smile.

"Well, it's hard not to sometimes," answered Hermione jokingly.

Rebecca was still having a great time of hearing about Harry and Ron's embarrassing moments at Hogwarts."And while Ron was figuring out that Hermione was a girl, you just asked someone to the Ball?"

Harry grinned."Hmmmm.That sounds about right."

That night, everyone had rooms at the The Leaky Cauldron for free.The next morning, everyone awoke in a nice mood, which was good, since a long ride awaited them, to Cyprus.

_Author's Notes_: Sorry that was shorter than usual.I just didn't feel like writing a whole big chapter, and this is sort of filler and important for stuff you don't know is going to happen in the future of this story.Please review this, and read the next chapter!


	6. Harry Potter and the Isle of Cyprus: Par...

Harry Potter and the Isle of Cyprus

Harry Potter and the Isle of Cyprus 

_Author's Notes_: This took a while because of various difficulties with my email address, my web page getting all messed up, etc. 

_Disclaimer_: See Prologue.Also, I do not own Cyprus, but I do own that little wizarding town I made up.If you want to use it, contact me. (No one wants to use it, but that's all right.)

_Author's Notes_: The conflict surrounding Cyprus in this fan fiction is not intended to duplicate or represent the real conflict.This is about an alternate, fictional, world, right?So it doesn't have to be true.

_ _

Chapter 5 

Cyprus, an indisputably magical island, lay in the Mediterranean Sea, waiting for our good friends at the Ministry, aurors, and others.It had anti-apparation spells surrounding it, so travel there, primarily, was by boat.A few large boats had been rented to convey personnel.Unsurprisingly, Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Ron's brothers and sister were on the same boat.

Sirius and Remus talked excitedly to Fred and George, listening to accounts of their pranking with great delight.Harry, Ron, and Charlie were discussing (what else?) Quidditch.Ginny and Hermione chatted idly.

"I bet Harry's getting offers to play Quidditch for England any day now," said Ron with a grin.

"Actually, I got an offer the other day," answered Harry with a smile.

Charlie patted him on the back."That's great!You gonna say yes?"

Harry responded, "I've got some time to respond, but hopefully, after this mess is sorted out, I'll get a chance to take them up on the offer."He changed the subject."Where are we going, anyway?"

Ron quickly answered."A port in Paphos.There's a nice little wizarding town near there called Kallistia that we're staying in for the time."

"Sounds nice," commented Charlie. 

"So you guys stole the map from Filch?Good going!" said Sirius.

"In your first year?" Remus commented in disbelief."You guys are good."

Severus Snape, back in Hogsmeade, walked discreetly through the streets.A figure lurking in the streets with wand drawn would attract too much attention."Gotta find the rest of those scoundrels," he mumbled."They might be taking a shot at the Ministry workers in the harbor," he mused.Snape apparated to the harbor Ministry officials were leaving at.

On the boat Ronald Weasly was being conveyed aboard, nobody suspected anything to happen.Suddenly, the skipper burst into Ron's cabin.

He drew his wand, and warned them frantically."Death eaters on the deck!They just apparated from England!"

"Damn, why can't we ever go anywhere without getting attacked?" said Ron.

Severus Snape appeared at a dock out of thin air.With his right hand ready to reach for a wand any time, he walked over to the waterfront.

'Dirty, muggle, place,' thought Snape with scorn as he walked around the shipyard.Though mid-June, the weather was chilly and rain was falling.Everyone's (least) favorite potions teacher used an anti-wetness charm on himself.

Another boat was leaving when it happened.A few figures in black cloaks drew their wands.A Ministry worker stood on the other side of the building, unaware of his stealthy assailiants.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ said one of the death eaters, right as Snape petrified the official.The petrified worker fell to the ground, the killing curse missing him. Snape stunned the first one, and disarmed a second, but two more were conscious and armed. 

"We're going to have some fun with this one," said the first. 

"Definitely," agreed the second cloaked death eater.

_"Imperio!"_ he shouted. Snape started running at full speed toward the water. 

Three death eaters burst through the cabin doors, to find themselves facing eleven formidable wizards. 

Sirius acted first. "We have one word for you guys-" he pointed his wand at the leader," _Stupefy!"_

_ _

__Nereus and his friends, Robert and Rebecca Williams were readying themselves to board, when the saw Snape running toward the water. 

Robert said to himself, "I wonder what he's doing that for," but Nereus was off. 

Pulling a hood over his head, Nereus ran behind some equipment. Looking, he mumbled to himself. "Where could they be, where, where?" He scanned the salty shipyard a few more times. "Crap."

Looking around once more, he spotted a hooded head sticking out from behind a building. The face had a look of glee, and the person was laughing and moving his wand around with a sick pleasure. 

"Got 'em," said Nereus to himself, as he silently walked toward the other end of the building.

_Author's Notes_: I think I'll leave you guys here for now. Like always, reviews are _very_ welcome.Next chapter is an action chapter once again.Then, a couple of chapters from now, when we get to the middle of the story, it'll slow down some, with less action."We want action!" you say?Well, it won't stay that slow for long, and then we go back to the battles.But if a lot of people say they want this story to have less action, I'll do less action.Next chapter will probably be up on Friday or Saturday.


	7. Harry Potter and the Isle of Cyprus: Par...

Harry Potter and the Isle of Cyprus

Harry Potter and the Isle of Cyprus 

_Disclaimer_: See Prologue.

_Author's Note_: Our good buddy Nereus deals with some death eaters that definitely, could _not _go for something Jell-O. (Sorry, that was ultra-cheesy.I just drank like five cherry cokes.)Everyone's favorite interim minister, Ron, and his pals arrive in the Paphos port, and more.I looked up some stuff about Paphos, but my facts might be a little off.Please bear with me.This chapter (once again, sorry) is going to be kind of short.

Chapter 6 

_ _

Nereus crept without a sound behind the death eathers.Silently, he drew his wand and muttered some hexes. 

"What the-" began one of them, as he fell to the ground.

Unconscious, the dark wizards lay on the ground in a heap.Meanwhile, Snape had reached the water's edge and leapt towards the ocean.

Dragging the death eaters away from their hiding place, Nereus let out a sigh of relief.Scornfully, he added, "Screw them." 

Severus rose above the waves and shook his head.He swam to a low part of the dock and climbed up.

"You caught that scum, right?" asked Snape.

"Yeah," Nereus answered.Snape was obviously disgusted that a friend of his least favorite wizards (Harry, Sirius, Remus, Weaslys) had saved his life.

Ronald Weasly's boat was particularly crowded.Three death eaters lay in a pile up at the far end of the cabin, making the already cramped room even more overcrowded.Luckily, Ron and co. would dock in Paphos during the next fifteen minutes.

Nereus, Robert, and Rebecca prepared to board a boat while Severus Snape apparated to Hogsmeade.Walking back to Hogwarts, he thought everything over in his mind.

"This is going to be quite a tale," he mumbled to himself.

The Weaslys' boat glided through the Paphos harbor, while its occupants took a good look at Saranta Colones.

As everyone stepped off, Harry said, "Where to, mister Minister?" with a grin.

"We're taking this portkey," Ron started, holding up a cup, "in… now."Everyone felt the familiar pulling sensation, and ended up in Kallistia.

What they saw around them was nothing like Hogsmeade.Everything from the architecture, the music, the food, and the shops was not anything like the British wizarding town.Wizards stood on the corners talking animatedly in another language, enjoying themselves.

"How the hell are we supposed to get directions in Greek?" said Harry.

With a grin, Ron said, "Don't worry, I got a spell for this._Linguistio Greek!_"

Bemusedly, Harry and the others did the same."We'll never forget this trip."

_A/N_: I'm **really** sorry this took so long.I had a big case of writer's block, and a bunch of other stuff was going on.Seriously, this will get better.This chapter was pretty much _all filler_.Thanks to all who reviewed, and, most importantly, **_keep reviewing_**__


End file.
